Running From the Past
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Little Sara runs away from an orphanage and wanders the streets looking for the forever family that is meant for her.Erik walks the street, heartbroken over Christine. Two strangers, both in need of love and acceptance will form an unlikely bond.UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Running From the Past

Started on 04/12/05

Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know I do not own any characters from POTO, Sara however is fashioned from my poor little brain.

A/N: I haven't abandoned "Love From the Future" at all, but I started this story and was on a roll, the Angel of Writing has been very good to me here.

Prologue:

"Daddy, daddy. I want daddy not you!" 7 year old Sara shrieked fighting like a madman to get out of her nanny Cora's arms. "I want to go see daddy and you can't stop me!" Cora sighed and faught hard to keep her Irish temper under control as she felt it rising and felt it rising fast. She refused to unleash it on the poor child though, she would feel pain worse than words soon enough. Reluctantly, she released the young girl and she flew up the stairs to her father's room. Sara didn't even wait for her announcement, she jumped on the bed and bounced around like she used to do when she was a toddler. Her daddy wasn't dying. Other people's father's died, but not hers. No way, hers was going to live forever...


	2. Memories and Lunch

Running From the Past  
Started on 04/12/05  
Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know I do not own any characters from POTO, Sara however is fashioned from my poor little brain.  
A/N: I haven't abandoned "Love From the Future" at all, but I started this story and was on a roll, the Angel of Writing has been very good to me here.

Chapter I. Memories and Lunch

13 year old Sara lay in the grass on top of a blanket at Mary Queen of Heaven Orphanage watching the snowflakes fall. Like usual, she pretend she didn't hear the calls and pleas on the nuns telling her to come inside. She liked it outside, if she went indoors, she was an orphan. But outside daydreaming, she was home. Daddy daddy, flip me! She would stand in front of her father, put her feet on his legs, and he would flip her upside down like a gymnast.

Come on my dear, that was your treat for the night. Bedtime.

No daddy, I don't like bedtime, I don't wanna go

Really? That's a relief. Did you know girls aren't even supposed to have a bedtime

That isn't fair. Why not?

Well, that's just the way the world works. Since the beginning of time boys go to bed and little girls do chores around the house. In fact, I'm not even allowed to talk to you about it, otherwise I could get in mighty big trouble.

I won't tell, I want to go to bed, please let me! I'll be quiet, I won't tell anyone. I swear

Alright sweetie, but let's keep this our secret

Our secret daddy...

Then it was gone, the memory was over. The snow mixed with her own tears as Sara curled up into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest. "Daddy why did you leave me all alone?" she sobbed, "Don't you love me anymore?" As Sara cried, an older priest came and took a seat next to her, and she supposed he was going to try to drag her inside like everybody else. "Why the long face missy? Don't you know there's a nice hot meal inside with your name on it?"

"Is there now?"

"Yes there is, now I can't bring it out here otherwise I would have done so, but it sounds like a better choice that sitting out here in the cold and snow"  
"No sir, with all due respect but you don't get it. If I go inside than it's all true. I'm nobody's little girl anymore; there's nobody to be proud of me anymore" Sara tried to explain as she held back tears. "And nobody will want me, because I'm not a newborn baby. I'm too old."

"Now, now. If you're old than what am I? Somewhere in this world Sara, there is someone waiting to take care of you. Someone is waiting for you. The trick is finding them. Now I know you didn't ask my opinion but I'm old, so I'm giving it anyway...You're a good girl who I think was raised with a good heart, all these parents adopting babies want to raise them their way. They are intimidated by you because you are well behaved. Now hear me, when you find the people God meant to be your new family, you will know, and you will be much happier."

Sara studied the man who just left a whole order on her plate. Father Pat was an older man, possibly late 60's and had a kind face with warm eyes. His position demanded respect, but he was very easygoing. Could he be right? Is there really someone waiting for me? No...there can't be. She told herself sadly he was trying to make you feel better. But then again, he's a priest. He wouldn't lie...

"Sara?" Father Pat's voice broke her concentration, "so how about that lunch? Would you like to eat with me?"

"But Sister Mary Robert always says it gets cold. It's probably ice by now." Father Pat stood up from the ground and looked down at her hiding a smile. "Not so, I put it on the heater right before I came outside. Now let's go. Last one there's a rotten egg" he said winking at her. "Go ahead, I'll give you a headstart."

Sara jumped up dropping the blankets she had with her and bolted for the door. There was no way she was going to be the rotten egg! Father Pat picked up the articles left behind and started at the skies. "Oh my child, this is not the life for you. Things will change" he looked back towards the door where Sara stood there waiting for him, clearly glad to have won the race and therefore be excused from being the rotten egg. "Ahh to be young" he said and followed her lead to the door.


	3. Prayers and Pride

Running From the Past  
Started on 04/12/05  
Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know I do not own any characters from POTO, Sara however is fashioned from my poor little brain.  
A/N: I haven't abandoned "Love From the Future" at all, but I started this story and was on a roll, the Angel of Writing has been very good to me here.

Chapter II. Prayers and Pride

Over time, Sara was glad she made a friend in Father Pat. He would protect her from the evils of the orphanage held and not one nun would be cruel to her when he was around. She had a few friends, but nobody ever produced the warm, fuzzy feeling of a best friend. Her closest friend was Abigail. They had met on Sara's first night, Abby slept on the bed next to her and the two girls had formed a conversation over a picture of a dog. Sara decided against going back to her bed, or even the playroom; she didn't really feel like seeing anyone or people asking why she wasn't at lunch with them so she opted for the chapel to see her dad. She lit a candle and donated the few coins she had as payment.

"Oh daddy, I'm so alone and I miss you so bad it hurts. There's nothing I wouldn't do to see you again, I would give up everything I ever thought was important to just be able to talk to you; even if it's just for a few minutes. I could really use a hug right now, but I guess you can't do that otherwise I know you would have by now... I miss our flips and how you would throw me on the bed and we'd laugh until we couldn't breathe. I know I wasn't always easy to love, but you always made me feel special; like I was all that mattered. Father Pat says there's someone waiting for me in the world, can you help me find them? Don't worry, you'll be my daddy for all eternity but I hate to think there's someone out there as alone and miserable as I am. Maybe we could help each other you know? I love you daddy, and if I could build a bridge with all the tears I've cried I'd walk right up to heaven and bring you and mommy back home so our family could be together again." Sara choked out, crying by this time, "I hope every day I make you proud of me. I'm so proud of you, and I think about you every moment. Stay with me daddy, no matter how old I get I'll never stop needing your help and guidance."

Sara slouched on the floor in front of the candles and cried until she had nothing left. She was alone in the world, and she knew it but the pain never seemed to diminish. After what seemed like an eternity, the tears stopped and Sara picked herself up off the ground and made her way back to the bedroom. On the way, she was watching the specks on the wall and accidently ran into Mrs. Nuel, the lady who ran the front desk; secretly called "Noodlehead Nuel" behind her back. "Watch where you're going you little heathen! Are you trying to make me late for my meeting? Well are you? Answer me dammit! Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners or were they slime too? You know your father got your poor mother drunk and married her against her will right?" All control Sara had flew out the window as she lunged for the witch. "He did NOT, my parents loved each other alright? They LOVED each other. You know nothing about love because you are a mean and heartless old lady! She was his Queen; his one and only! They couldn't live without each other and the only comfort I have is knowing they're reunited so now leave my family alone!"

"Proud of your dad are you? Ehh soon you'll see" the crab huffed as she strode away, 10 butts and all. Sara sighed trying to catch her breath when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "Oh no, she's back" she gasped to herself mentally preparing for another fight, but it was only Father Pat walking around with a parcel under his arm. "Oh Sara," he said with a smile, "Just the girl I wanted to see. I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to tell you something, but I'm not quite sure how you'll take it." He walked back into the chapel where she had just come from and motioned for her to do the same. They sat in a seat towards the back and Sara gave him a hug recommending he say it fast. "That's what I do, that way there's a chance the other person might not catch it all, but that's not your fault..You told them!" He laughed and rubbed her head "so that's your secret huh? Say it fast." She beamed and nodded. "Alright, I'll try it your way. Sara, I'mbeingtranseferred."

"You're going to be a dancer?" Both of them laughed, Sara trying to picture it and Father Pat wishing that was only his news so she would be right. "No my dear, transferred. I'm being transferred. They want me to be a teaching priest and think I could serve the church better going through a classroom." At the shock of the news, Sara turned pale, "Can't you just tell them no?"

"I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that. Let me put it to you this way. You do what your elders ask of you right?"

"Right"

"Well these people are my elders. I can't say no, no matter how much I may want to. Please understand that this was not my choice to leave, but I am obligated." Sara let out her breath and Father Pat continued handing her the package. "This is for you, don't open it here though. Wait until you can get some privacy." No more than a second later, a nun came around the corner looking worried "Oh, Father we found you, you need to come with me right away, it's an emergency." He nodded and turned back to Sara, a smile playing on his lips. "With her, it's always an emergency" he explained, and then he was gone


	4. Pain and Freedom

Running From the Past  
Started on 04/12/05  
Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know I do not own any characters from POTO, Sara however is fashioned from my poor little brain.  
A/N: I haven't abandoned "Love From the Future" at all, but I started this story and was on a roll, the Angel of Writing has been very good to me here, oh and Erik will make his apperance in the next chapter. I have it all written but I'm too tired to type it tonight, but it's ready to go.

Erik: It better be! You can't havestory without me!

Me: Ohh shush! You're the start, the Primma Donna, and you know it

Erik: And don't you forget it.

Anyway, here you go. Enjoy

Chapter III. Pain and Freedom

Sara scurried up the stairs in the chapel overlooking the rows where the organist played during mass. Delicately she opened the note and leaned up against the bench. "Dear Sara," it read "I'm sure by now you know why I am not around. God has called me in a different direction and I must answer. Never ever break a vow to God, as that is the most important vow of all. Enclosed are a few items I think you wil find useful. One is a compass so you can always find your way to me whenever you'd like. I will never ever let you go without help or turn you away. Second is a layout of the whole building, everything is there. All the exits and everything, use it as you wish. And third is my new location. I want to stay in touch wiht you. Let me know how you're doing or where you are. I never had a daughter Sara, but if I did, I imagine she would be a lot like you. Remember what I told you about finding your new family. There are two families for everyone, it just so happens whoever gets you first is the one that was ready, so the other one is out there. I know it. Say a prayer for me, and as always I'll say one for you.  
Your friend forever in God,  
Pat Lescallete.

Slowly she sat down on the floor holding the letter in both hands and looking straight ahead. Someone else close to her was leaving. Why did everyone always go away? Her father had no choice and didn't have a say in the matter, but Father Pat, he chose to leave. It's not fair, what's the point of living if everyone I know is just going to leave? She thought bitterly to herself. "Anything else you'd like to do God?" She lay down on the floor and prayed for the pain in her heart to stop "please God, send me someone who isn't going to go away and I promise I'll behave for the rest of my life."

Morning came all too soon for Sara, it felt like she just went to bed 10 minutes ago. Stretching her body out was painful from sleeping on the floor, but she did it anyway. Her heart hurt so why shouldn't everything else hurt too? She contemplated getting up or staying put in the little room high above so she didn't have to look anyone in the eye ever again. Voices in the distance influenced her decision hevaily and she got up. "- and we send that Sara kid off too. She's strong, she's healthy, must be worth a couple hundred francs at least. And what about that Peter kid? He's grown a lot in the past month."

"Fine by me, the more kids the better"

Sara didn't hang around long enough to see what they meant. She dashed down the stairs, through the hallways and burst into the dorms out of breath. Who could she tell? Nobody would believe her. She grabbed an empty laundry bag and shoved all her personals inside as qucikly as she could. A few peices of clothes, some papers, the compass, and a stuffed animal. She knew it would be hard to get out now; maybe during lunch or when everyone was sleeping. For now, she'd explore her ways to the outside world. Putting the bag under the bed, Sara walked out into the halls and looked around. There were doors she never knew existed, and being a kid she wanted to go inside and see what was hidden behind them. Only problem was, she couldn't afford to get caught. Oh, alright... maybe just one. She picked a door at the end of the hallway and invited herself in- the records room. Right then, she could find anything she wanted to know and get dirt on everybody who was there, even employees. Just as she was about to open a drawer in the filing cabinet, the doorknob turned and she froze dead on the spot, hands outreached and all. The door opened all the way and in walked Sister Mary Francis. "Sara? Is that you? What are you doing in here dear? You know this room is off limits to everyone. For Goodness sake child, off with you now. Go.

"You won't tell?"

"We'll keep this our secret this time, but next time I will have to punish you"

"Oh it won't happen again, I can assure you sister."

"Good, now go outside and play with the other kids"

"Yes sister" Sara responded backing up towards the door without turning her back on the room. She was thankful she didn't get in trouble, she could only imagine what lay in store for her if she was tattled on. This was it, now was the time. She ran back to her room, grabbed her back and bolted like a bat out of hell, not caring about who saw her.

"Oh good Sara, nice to...Wait, where are you going? Stop! Runaway, we have an escape attempt!" Ohh crap, that's ok, just keep running. Keep on pushing! She zigzagged down the halls, jumped over toys, and slid under legs in her persuit of the freedom awating her. She ran outside to the gate and looked back, there were 4 nuns trotting after her Not happening, I made it this far! Nooo She shoved her sack through the hole and proceeded to follow when one of them grabbed onto the back of her shirt. She kicked and struggled, finally breaking free and scurried through the fence as naturally and as smoothly as a dog at a junkyard. "You'll never make it!" she heard one of the nuns cry after her. "The streets in this city are not kind to the poor and homeless orphans!"


	5. True Wandering Child

Hi everyone, I made this a nice long one to make up for me waiting so long to put Erik in. He's angry with me for taking my time, but I felt like I had to explain Sara's background. He'll just have to get over it. I would also like to add, this Chapter goes out to Baby-Vixen as my first reviewer! Much appreciated, thank you so much :-D

Running From the Past

Chapter V: True Wandering Child.

Sara ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, only stopping when her body threatened to pass out from exhaustion. She had no idea where she was, and she was sure she looked like death. She stopped at a window and ran her fingers through her auburn hair trying to smooth it out and tame it, then she pinched at her cheeks like she saw her grandmother do so they would have some color. It wasn't a big improvement overall, but it made her feel a little better. Her blue eyes looked dull and didn't shine with the excitement they once did, she didn't know how to fix that but if she looked good everyplace else, who would notice? She twisted around her horribly mismatched and torn clothes trying to hide the holes. When she finally felt satisfied she started walking again like a lost puppy looking for a friend. She needed to find someplace to go as she was sure the police would be after her soon, if they weren't already. She picked up a flyer that had attached itself to her foot and skimmed over it. Hmm, _Grand Opening of Hannibal at the Opera Populaire .performing 07th April- 14th May._ So now it was April? Her birthday had long passed and nobody remembered, not even her. When you're alone in the world, these things don't have meaning anymore so therefore one does not waste their time. She was 14 now, well la de frickin da. She was 14 with the weight on the world on her shoulders when everybody else that age is only worried about what to do if a boy smiles at her._Opera Populaire huh? Why can't it be a flyer that says ˜Now Hiring, I'm much more interested in that. I could work there, maybe. Sort of. I can dance_! she exclaimed excitedly at the prospect of things looking up. _No, you have to sing too_ her mind told her. With a heavy sigh, Sara crumbled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. She stopped at another window and told her reflection, _You are a scrappy little nobody who has no future._

XXX

Meanwhile, just down the street, the famous Opera Ghost was having the same thoughts. His future was with Christine, and now that she was gone with the fop, he had nothing. "Really Erik", Nadir spoke up, trying to keep up with Erik, and trying desperately to help his wounded, yet difficult friend. "It's not as bad as it seems. From what I know she was a bit of a spineless jellyfish as well. She and the other one can go be pansies together". Erik stopped dead in his tracks causing Nadir to run right into him.

"I sincerely hope those aren't words meaning˜Get over it, Daroga. Now would you be so kind as to go away? You're really doing more harm than good". Nadir sucked in his breath; it had been a long time since he comforted a friend after a woman had broke his heart. You could offer all the I'm sorries in the world, but they don't mean a damn because they don't make the pain go away, and the man doing the apologizing is secretly glad it didn't happen to him "No Erik, I can't leave you in this state of mind. What kind of person would I be if I did?"

"A live one"

"I won't talk if you'd like, but I am not leaving"

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm just going to sit here and be miserable, why bring us both down?" Erik said trying his best to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. There was definitely sadness there, and Nadir hated how his once "I don't give a damn" friend was at the bottom of the heap due to some girl. Erik plopped right down on the sidewalk and produced a bottle of wine from under his cloak. "I'm on strike" he told Nadir, "I am done. I will sit here and drink my life away." He whined taking a swig from the bottle. Calmly Nadir reached over and threw it across the street while his friend watched in complete and utter shock. "I am glad you finally decided to fight me Daroga, but now is not the time" he hissed leaping to his feet, and wrapping his hand around the other man's throat. "Go ahead Erik, go ahead and kill me. You'll loose your only support system, meaning you will be alone once again" If looks could kill, Nadir would have been a dead duck many moons ago. "I already told you, weren't you listening? I am by myself! Have you learned nothing from all these years you insisted on spying on me? Why can't you go away instead of my Christine? Why?" he sobbed sitting down again laying his head on his knees. Thankfully his attention was turned away or he would have seen something he hated more than anything else; a great deal of pity in Nadir's eyes.

In the middle of Erik's speech, Sara had wandered over, curious to know what all the commotion was about. "You know you make quite a racket" she finally spoke up, causing both men to look at her as if they were naughty children. She looked at Erik and boldly sat down next to him. "Are you alright mister? You don't really look good. Maybe you should go home." Nadir watched her speak so matter of fact to him and secretly hoped she wouldn't meet her death for it. No, she's a little girl. I know Erik is a madman but I have never ever seen him hurt a girl, especially a child. Erik looked at her and thought who the hell was she to tell him what to do? She probably had a home to go back to. Probably a nice one at that. "I am fine child, now I advise you to be the one getting home and not poke your head in between the arguments of adults." She swallowed looking back at him, "Only if you tell me what's wrong"

"I will not and I don't appreciate these games. Now on your way."

"No, really. I can help you, I'm good at helping. Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess? Umm, lost your job? What about your house? Did Someone die? Love trouble?" Erik looked at her, nodding his head slightly. "Love trouble huh? Well I'll try to help. What's going on?" Erik laughed out loud "How could you possibly help me child, what do you know about love? Besides, monsters like me cannot be helped."

"When did I ever say you were a monster?"

"You didn't. I did. Besides, you don't have to tell me, I already know."

"How?"

"Do you have a word limit you have to reach each day? Dear God what is your record for the most questions asked? But as for your answer have you not noticed my face?"

"What's wrong with it? It's still there."

"No, I mean the mask. Doesn't it frighten you?"

"No, not really. But now that you bring it up, whatâ's under it?" Erik's temper flared up once again "˜You will never know, and if you attempt to remove it, I assure you it will be the last thing you ever live to do, and let me tell you; it would be quite hard to get into heaven if my face is the last thing you see before you die."

"Alright, alright, calm down. It's not scary" Sara said rubbing his back. He moved away. "Look, I'm not trying to pick you up or anything but you really look like you could use a friend, and in truth, so could I." Strangely enough to Erik, he moved back in closer and hugged her. She buried her head under his chin and he laid his head on hers. What's your name my dear?" he asked after a beat breaking the silence. I"ll tell you mine if you tell me yours" was her answer, just because she knew he hated it. "Oh I see how it's going to be. Well let me say this, it may sway your answer. If a little girl I know doesn't tell me what her name is she will either have to live with a name I pick out, and I know nothing on girls names today. She will probably end up being Gertrude or Aggie. Or, the second option; she will not be coming home with me and thus be out here all alone."

"Sara, my name's Sara. What's yours now?"

"I don't have one."

"Liar!"

"Fine. Erik."

"You're lying again!"

"I assure you I am doing no such thing."

"That was my daddy's name!"

"You lie now"

"I think I would know my own father's name thank you"

Erik opened his mouth to fight back, but no sound came out. She was right, she would know her own father's name much better than he. "Oh come on, you want to go home now don't you?" he asked her standing up.

"I don't have a home. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"I'm aware of that, and you must believe me this is incredibly rare on my part but I meant well, home with me." She was looking at him funny again, her mind trying to form another question. It was all she could do to avoid getting all excited and then he brings her back to the orphanage, or has 10 kids and doesn't really want her but then doesn't want her to walk the streets. "What do I call you? I can't just use your name so Monsieur blah blah?"

"Erik will do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I really mean it. Listen Sara, you can't go around questioning everybody. If they say it, they mean it"

"Alright, I'll remember that. In that case, let's go. Where is home?" Erik tried to remember if he had asked this many questions as a child. Answering all hers would surly take his mind of Christine. Maybe this arrangement will work out after all. "You'll see Sara, just relax"

"Erik?"

"Mmhmm?"

"53."

"53? What's 53?"

"That's my record for most questions asked."

"You're going to keep me pretty busy then aren't you?"

"You bet!" she said laughing. She liked this man, even though one minute he was yelling at her and the next her friend. This could be a dad she thought to herself. Even with the yelling; it's how we separate them from the apes.

"Well then hopefully you'll like my home as there are books on everything you could ever wish to know."


	6. Are you my Dad?

I hope this is as long as it looks on paper(almost 5 pages worth! I was doing really good writing in class today, I really didn't care about schizophrenia haha) Anyway, Enjoy!

As always, I don't own POTO but Sara is all mine LoL

Chapter VI._ Are You my Daddy?_

The walk seemed to go on forever for Sara. That or she was just worn out. "Where are we going?" she asked again hoping for an answer she can understand and not a question back to her or just silence. "I'm tired, how much further?" she explained, suggesting it was her tired state that was responsible for the endless questions. Quietly and again acting against his will, Erik scooped her up and walked with her. "Sara I can't tell you yet. You will see. You have to trust me. Can you?" She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder looking behind them. So this is what it feels like to be going home; to be carried again. But is he? No he can't be. No he can't be my new family is he? She thought to herself going back into time. "You know, it's not really good luck to look behind you when starting over" Erik told her breaking her thought process. "Well, I can't help it. This is how you picked me up." She said poking him. "Erik, are you my dad now?" He froze putting her down. "I mean, well, would you like to be my dad?" In a daze Erik sat on his knees so they could look at each other straight in the eye. "Sara I would love to be your dad, I really would but the truth is, I don't know how to be. I would love to be able to move away and get you a normal house and I would teach you everything you ever need to know. My daughter would be a genius (A/N: Not bragging on how smart Erik is, just fatherly pride people.) but I don't know how to offer you any of that. I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry" he cried hugging her tight.

"Shh it's alright Erik, I don't honestly remember how to be a daughter either so we can figure it out together can't we...dad?" Brightening Erik agreed "Of course we can, if we put her heads together we can figure this family feeling out and soon, everyone else out there will want to copy us and do what we do because we'll be happy." Sara knew all about being so happy at that moment, she could teach a class. She hugged him as tight as she possibly could "I had the absolute worst day ever, until now" she admitted with a smile.

"Oh me too sweetheart, me too, and look at this. We were so busy talking you didn't realize we moved on. Look, we're home."

Sara took in the sight before her. It didn't look like any home she'd ever seen. "Amazing! Is this a house or a hotel? Are you rich?" Erik laughed and put her down. He liked having this girl around, she made him laugh and it felt good. "Nope, this is home. Welcome to the Opera Populaire." Her eyes widened more; "You live in an Opera house! This beats out any palace in the world any day of the week!"

"Come, this way." He told her grabbing her hand. "Stay close or you'll get lost. It's very very easy" he led the stunned-into-silence girl away from the front door. "Whoaa that's really something you live in an Opera House! How do you manage that? Is it yours? Do you own it?" The questions were back. "Yes my dear, it's mine, and now it's yours too." He led her inside the building and she marveled at the sight in front of her. It was much better than a palace. High ceilings, beautiful and detailed paintings, statues made of gold, but what captured her attention most of all was the grand staircase. Just being in the same room with it made her feel like a princess. Erik prayed she wouldn't connect that he was the Phantom, he wasn't sure how she would take it and he didn't want to be the Opera Ghost to her. He just wanted to be dad. So, he decided he would keep quiet about the whole thing- he assumed she didn't know because she didn't question as to why he lived in an opera house. He pulled her back behind the stage and led the way through many of his secret passages.

"Erik, who are we hiding from? I thought you owned this place." He smiled to himself "Don't worry about it cherie, you're safe. I promise. It's just one of the ways to get home. And who is this Erik person? What happened to dad?"

"I'm sorry..dad, but where are we off to?" They arrived at the lake and Erik placed her into the boat to take her across. When they reached land, Sara dashed out before Erik had the time to help her get out. She turned around in circles taking everything in. "I love it here!" she yelled smiling from ear to ear. "I want to stay here forever, please say I can stay forever. I'll be good, I promise" she pleaded jumping into Erik's arms giving him the well known puppy dog eyes while he fought back crying. She wants to stay here. She really does, and by herself too. He wrapped his arms around her not letting go. "Oh Sara, Nobody will ever take you away from me as long as I live. We don't have to worry about being alone anymore; we're always going to be together." Now, Erik finally had someone to lavish all his affection on, spoil, and most importantly call his own. She didn't see him as a freak or a thing, she saw a man. And above all, she saw dad. Besides Madam Giry, she has been the only person to do so.

Erik released her and grabbed her bag hiding a smile. "Well this has to go; my daughter will not be walking around with this for a suitcase. Within the next few days we'll go shopping and get you some nice things. New clothes, shoes, better luggage, anything you want it will be yours. I'll lavish anything you want upon you. No more rags for you my dear. And we'll get you a haircut as well, you can't even see yourself underneath all this hair" he told her pulling it back away from her face.

"Wow, um Eri- dad that's a lot. Can you really afford all that?" she asked in awe. Erik started laughing and had to sit on the couch so he wouldn't topple over. "You just let me worry about the finances and you worry about feeling at home sweetheart." Then it finally sit him like a sack of potatoes, she had to worry about it. If he wasn't able to afford her, he'd send her right back to her home on the streets. "Listen to me Sara, I promise money is not a problem. I will see to it you have everything you ever desired. I won't be sending you away; you have to believe me again."

"I believe you"

"That's my girl. Now you should be sleeping at this time. Is it alright if you sleep on the couch tonight? When I went out before I was not expecting to bring a child home with me, so your room is not ready." Poor girl was sleeping by the time he finished the sentence, so he covered her with a blanket, kissed her head, and walked off to Christine's old bedroom. Everything was just how he left it, including the wedding dress on the bed. He picked it up and threw it behind him making a mental note to return it in the morning; neither one of them would need it anymore. He wasn't quite ready to say "Pfft, Christine who?" but he felt maybe, just maybe it was a possible task- in the distance of course. He didn't have to kidnap Sara, or say he was something he's not, or even plead with her to stay. She wanted it all on her own free will. "There you go Daroga, here's the own free will for you since you didn't believe me last time." Erik took all of the clothes he bought for Christine and threw them in the pile over the dress. "Back, back back, you're all going back" his mind sang "Wouldn't it be something if I wrote my next opera about this experience. It would really shame that family. It'll be about the lying little demon that goes around and breaks men's hearts. I'll call it "Run Around Christine" (A/N: Have you ever heard of that oldie song "Run Around Sue"? Well, there you go LoL)

He started singing to himself as he put new sheets on the bed and cleared out the closet.

"_Here's my story, sad but true_

_About a girl that I once knew_

_She took my love, and ran around_

_With every single fop in town_

_Ah, I should have known it from the very start_

_This girl would leave me with a broken heart_

_Now listen people, it's a hit and miss_

_A-keep away from a-run around Chris_

_I miss her lips and the smile on her face_

_The touch of her hair, the girl's warm embrace_

_So if you don't want to spit and hiss_

_A-keep away from a-run around Chris _

_Ah, she likes to travel around_

_She'll love you and she'll put you down_

_Now men let me tell you stop,_

_Chris goes out with other fops_

_Here's the moral of the story from the one who knows_

_I fell in love and my love still grows_

_Ask any fool that she ever kissed, they'll say_

_Keep away from a-run around Chris_

_She likes to travel around_

_She'll love you and she'll put you down_

_Now men let me tell you stop, _

_Chris goes out with other fops_

_Here's the moral of the story from the one who knows_

_I fell in love and my love still grows_

_Ask any fool that she ever kissed, they'll say_

_Keep away from a-run around Chris"_

When he finished his song he looked up and Sara was standing in the doorway watching him sadly. "Is that what happened to you Er-dad? Did someone leave you?" She also wanted to ask what in the world a fop was, but even a child could tell it was just not the right time or place. Erik cleared his throat "Shouldn't you be sleeping? What happened?" She groaned planting her feet on the floor in case he tried to drag her back off to the couch "Come on dadd now it had to have happened, your facial expression gave it away. The emotion, it looked real. Besides," she pointed out motioning to the pile on the floor, "Why then would you have a pile of women's clothes, or are you involved in something you would rather I not know about?

Sighing Erik knew he had no choice. She had a good point and found out fair and square. Now he could tell her to mind her own damn business or actually let his guard down and trust this girl. He'd asked her to trust him, So why shouldn't he trust her as well? Good God what was happening to him?

"Come here cherie, I will tell you the whole story, but it does not have a happy ending. Do you think you're brave enough to handle it?"

"Yes daddy, I'm not afraid" she promised sitting down in his lap and laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Alright, just making sure. Now, once upon a time..."

"Daaad" she interrupted "it didn't sound like a fairly tale to me. Don't sugar coat it"

"Yes, yes alright. I'm sorry. Can I finish? Anyway. There was a girl here a little younger than you are right now. An orphan by the name of Christine Daae, a chorus girl with amazing prima donna potential. One night I just happened to overhear her crying for her father wanting to know why her Angel of Music never came."

"I never heard of him" she piped up. "It doesn't matter mon ange, this a story, not a test. Now may I continue my queen?"

"Go ahead."

"Now, she was very beautiful , but I knew with my face she would never place me in the category of a man, so to get close to her I volunteered myself to be her Angel of Music."

"So you lied?"

"If you keep interrupting I won't finish the story"

"Nooo you have to. You brought it up, it's rude if you don't finish. I'm sorry sorry I'm sorrry"

"But it grew to more than that. I grew to love this girl and didn't doubt in time she would learn to love me as well. But then that fop, Raoul de Caca (kaka?) Wormed in the picture and ruined everything"

"Raoul de Caca?"

"Well, really Raoul De Chagny, but I like De Caca better. Now he fell in love with her and for the life of me, I can't figure out why the feeling was mutual. Together they hatched a plan to kill me so Christine would be free. They had to kill me, he didn't trust she loved him on his own, which proves right there he's a sad human being. On the night of the Great disaster, I brought Christine down here in preparation to marry me when the king of all pansies interrupted." Erik shuddered and brought it all home hugging her tighter. "Then I knew she could never ever look at me the way she looks at him, and if she stayed it would only be to keep that fool alive, not out of love. So off she went with him. The end."

Sara looked at him skeptically wondering if that was really the entire story or just a few carefully picked fragments. "Honest, there's nothing more to tell"

"Oh, well in that case" she whispered, "I'll never fall in love and leave you. You'll have me forever. I don't like boys anyway. They're mean."

"It's just for once I wanted to be the one the beautiful girl falls in love with and gets the happy ending. Not the pretty boy, not the one with the respectable name and family ties, but me."

"I know how you feel."

Erik smiled sadly and rubbed her arm. She really was a good girl he decided, a real heart of gold. "No darling, nobody does."

"I do, really I do. It is really hard competing for attention like that. When I was younger, my nanny announced she was going to get married, and suddenly this man became her whole sun, moon, and stars. She's been with us since I was six months old and then all of a sudden this man comes in and unravels all that. I was like "Um, we don't need you. We're happy as we are, go away!"

Erik didn't know if it was the fact someone understood him, or if it was someone was opening up and sharing their past, but whatever the reason it made him feel a little bit uncomfortable. "Well maybe you know how I feel after all. But it will have to wait until later, now we need to go get you some things."


	7. Shopping is good for the soul Along with...

Chapter VII.

_Shopping is Good for the soul.. Along with wine._

Hey everyone! I'm finally getting another chapter up for you all :) Erik and Sara starting talking in my brain at 2 in the morning today and wouldn't leave me alone until I put it on paper. So I hope what they had to say is pleasing for you all.

Oh, by the way.. Am I the only person who writes a chapter but then gets ides for what's going to happen in later chapters, and then forgets them? Just wondering. Anyway, pleaseee review and be nice. I'll give you a cookie smiles

Erik imagined shopping with a teenage girl would be quite a sight. He'd witnessed many a parent losing it with their children and giving them a good smack right there. He was curious to know if all kids were like that. The pair started with shoes, since anything following would need to match. A young lady came out to assist the duo, but not before Sara noticed that she was previously talking to a young boy, maybe around 16. She stared at him, he stared back. She looked away, then looked back again. "Alexandre" the sales lady told her. "His name is Alexandre." The sales lady got to work measuring Sara's feet and busied herself trying to find the appropriate matches while Sara tried not to fantasize but failed miserably. _Alexandre_ she thought._ Nice strong name. Mr. And Mrs. Alexandre so and so. Count and Countess Alexandre.._ Erik watched his daughter's eyes float back to the young man, "Not a smart move" he told her sitting down in the spot next door. She immediately took up the innocent look "What isn't?"

"You and that boy."

"Oh. Well what boy?"

"Sara," he began, taking hold of her shoulders "let me break it down for you. Handsome boy works for parents in store, no job when they pass away and leave it to the older brother, loses his looks from the stress, down to a deadbeat job" _Besides_ he thought, _If you ever fall in love with him, you'll leave me. _

Sara didn't have much of a chance to say anything back, as their shoes came. She took one last glance at the boy who stole her attention. _Oh, but he's so cute_ she thought sadly.

XXX

Erik waited for all hell to break loose now that the were officially underway with the shopping, but it couldn't have gone any smoother if he wrote out an actual script for it. Everything they suggested she took and agreed with. The poor girl was so glad to be the only one who was being bought for and not having to share with anyone, and the fact that it was all new. She didn't really care what was brought out. _She can't possibly like these ones_ Erik thought, picking up a shoe he personally thought was hideous. When Sara gave her approval to a disgusting pair of Seafoam green shoes, Erik dismissed the sales lady telling her they had it from here and prepped up to have another talk with Sara. "What is it my dear? Do you really truly like all these or is it something else? Are you mad at me over that boy? I am many things Sara, but a mind reader is not one of them. I don't know what's going on unless you tell me." Erik sat and watched for a response feeling himself grow soft. _It's your daughter you idiot! Not some yahoo who's life you just spared..._

"I don't want to insult you" she mumbled. She didn't want to insult him, for if she did he could always cancel everything and keep her in what she had. Many people think the daughters can wrap their fathers around their tiny finger, but the truth was, Erik was in charge. He could throw her out at any given second. He pulled her chin up to look at him, again amazed when she made no flinch or fight him over the mask. "I promise I will not be insulted if you don't like something. My feelings will not be hurt. Sara you don't have to be afraid of upsetting me, insulting me, hurting me, anything like that. There is nothing you can do that would do any of that to me. I won't hurt you and I'll never get rid of you. That's more than a guarantee, that's an oath."'

Sara hugged him tight and said more to his shoulder than actually to him "I know. It just takes some getting used to." _I know_ he thought back, _Do I know._ Sara got up and started going through her mountain of shoes she had pretend to like. She finally settled on a pair of black boots and a beautiful pair of navy heels. Thankfully, she put the ugly green ones aside and Erik hid a smile. He watched her try and parade around in the heels and then had to bite his tongue to remind himself not to laugh. "Are you sure you're ready for those?" he asked hoping any signs of laughter were hidden. "Positive" came the muffled voice from down the aisle. Erik leaned back and relaxed, letting her do her thing and was suddenly extremely glad he wasn't a woman, while Sara tripped over her own two feet. She was caught by another pair of arms "Might want to watch out for the rolls in the carpet," a voice told her. Definitely a male, but definitely not Erik. She looked up only to stare right into the face of Alexandre. _Ohh in the name of everything sexy..._ "My name's Alexandre, but you can call me Alex for short." he told her kissing her hand, "What's your name?"

She couldn't speak, her mind was having trouble forming a complete sentence. _Say Hi_ she told herself, _it's not that hard._ "Uhh, Sara."

"Is that your dad over there Sara?"

_Ohh boy, ohhh boy. He must have been born on a Sunday because God himself would want to take a day off and admire his masterpeice. _

"Yes, why?"

"Is he alright? I mean with the mask and all."

"Yes, he just never takes it off, that's all. So what"

"Does that scare you?"

"Why would it scare me? Now can we talk about something else please."

"No, I just want to know if he's some sort of freak.. Or something. So can you answer me, does it scare you or not?"

Sara took off her shoe, that happened to be the heel and smacked him. "First of all, I don't care who you are, you don't talk to me or about my family like that. You do not own me, I do not have to explain myself to you or answer any of your stupid old questions that are none of your business anyway. My family takes care of me and you don't so I have nothing bad to say about them meanwhile I think you're the most miserable slug who ever lived, so again I owe you nothing. Do you hear me, Nothing! I'm glad your looks are going to fade in time from stress! Now are you going to go away and leave me alone or do I have to get a heavier shoe?"

Alex bolted to the other side of the store and disappeared behind the back door. Sara stormed back to where Erik was sitting and announced she was ready to leave. "Are you still taking the heels?" Like hell she was.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, let's go then. We have a busy day ahead of us"

They bundled up the shoes and took them up front to the cashier. Alex stuck his head out from behind the door while Sara took off her shoe and held it up imitating a swat. His head disappeared as fast as it came out. _You can have him back,_ she told God. _I don't like him anymore._


	8. Daddy was not Honest with You

Chapter VIII. _Daddy Was not honest with You_

After the smooth shoe trip(at least what he saw of it), Erik began to feel a bit more confident that nothing would go wrong. Next on their list was clothes. He would get Sara a whole new wardrobe while he just needed a few shirts. Standing outside the shop, they discussed who would go first, and it was decided that Erik would go first while Sara snooped around to see if anything caught her fancy. Of course, being a girl, she had to snoop out the wedding dresses first. She remembered how her parents had decided to renew their vows for their 25th anniversary. To her, 25 years might as well been an eternity.

"I wonder if we'll be allowed to get married at the Opera!" came a voice from the next row over. "I will have to talk to the manager about this."

"I don't know why you'd ever want to go back there, I mean with your past and all" came another voice. Sara walked into the next aisle and watched a girl turn around in front of a full length mirror, looking at it sadly. She went up to it and put her hand against the smooth glass looking into it with a deep concentration. _This lady's nuts_ Sara thought to herself. _Is she trying to go through the mirror or something?_

"Oh but the Opera Populaire is very important to me," said the first girl coming out of her daydream. "It's how we were reunited."

"I live at the Opera Populaire" Sara spoke up, forgetting that she was spying on them. Both women looked over at her and she was relieved to see that neither one looked angry or upset at her. The one wearing the wedding gown beckoned her to come closer, so Sara took a step in her direction. "Are you a dancer?" the girl asked. Sara shook her head. "A chorus girl?" again a shake of the head. "The Primma Donna?"

"That would be nice, but no."

"Well then forgive me child, but if you don't work there, then how is it you live there?"

Sara grinned. "I live in the cellars."

The girl in the wedding dress paled. "T-the what?"

"The cellars. With my dad"

"Erik is your father?"

"How do you know his name?"

"We knew each other, a long time ago. So tell me, is he married?"

"No."

"Sara! Where are you? Come out now" Erik's voice lifted overhead. The dress girl again lost her color and scribbled something down on a piece of paper handing it to Sara. "This is who I am and where I am staying," she told her quickly. "There are some things about your dad I think you should know. But in the meantime, keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

"My what where?"

"SARA!"

XXX

Sara spent the remainder part of the time in the shop wondering what the hell just happend. _God wouldn't put me with a nut_ she thought as she slipped into a red gown. _Maybe that lady was just tired. It's a lot of work planning a wedding. _She tried to convince herself again as she struggled to close up the back of the dress. "What's taking so long? What are you doing in there?" Erik questioned knocking on the door. Groaning, Sara just left the damn dress how it was and stepped outside. "Painting the Sistine Chapel. It's a dressing room dad, what do you think I was doing in there?"

"Well you-" Erik never finished his sentence. A strange feeling came over him. It was oddly familier but terribly uncomfortable. _No, it can't be_ he thought, _she can't be here right now._ He handed six more dresses to Sara leaving instructions to the sales ladies to keep them coming, saying he needed to check on something quickly. They smiled and agreed, and he went off to see if his gut rang true.

Sure enough, as he rounded the corner, there stood none other than Christine Daae trying on a headpiece. Erik stood watching her, moved by how her beauty didn't fade a bit. _Ironic_ he thought _Here she's beautiful but with a cold heart of a monster. I look like that monster but at least know better not to treat people how she treated me. _His eyes met hers in the mirror and she turned around to face him. "Erik," she gasped, her eyes bugging out in shock.

"Miss Daae." he responded giving a short bow.

"It's been a long time"

"Yes it has."

Christine squirmed uncomfortably, he had never been this cold to her before. Had she really hurt him that badly? "I still think about you often" she choked out.

"Really now? Do you think of the poor monster who's heart you took then threw right back in little bloody pieces the first time so pretty boy smiles at you?"

"Erik, please. Not right now. It's... It's in the past"

"Your past maybe. But I still hurt from it. Every single day."

"You can't hurt that bad, you picked up a new girl"

He moved in closer to her ,almost daring her to stand up to him, eyes burning like the fiery pits of hell. "She is my daughter and a damn good girl. You just leave her out of this ."

"When she first told me that, I thought you were married and I'd lost you forever"

"Just like what's about to happen to me then. Tell me Christine, what did you tell her?" Christine moved closer and hugged him so so tight like she had in the past. He just stood there. "I didn't tell her anything yet. I wanted to, but I thought you deserved the chance to tell her yourself. Tell her Erik, I think she'd rather hear it from you then off some stranger."

He rolled his eyes at her lecturing him. _She needs work in this area_ he thought bitterly, _not me. For once._ "I must go" he told her shortly. "I said this would be fast and Sara will wonder what happened."

"Erik please, please stay in touch with me...I love you...Always did, always have, and probably always will."

_Probably?_

"Thank you. It will help me to sleep easier each night knowing you love me but insist on sleeping next to someone else." he said taking her off him. "Goodbye Christine" he muttered, and then he was gone.

XXX

Sara in the meantime had found the cloaks and was busy trying them on in front of the mirror. She felt like a princess in the navy one she had on. It was soft and velvety, and it had a beautiful hood with black silk around the edges. She hoped whatever Erik had to do would take awhile so she could sit here and feel like royalty longer. "Do you like that one?" he asked coming up behind her from out of nowhere.

"Yes, it's-"

"Fine. Pack it up, we're going now."

"But-"

"Now."

Sara instinctively felt arguing right now would not be the smartest thing to do, so she took off the cloak and took it along with the pile of dresses and Erik's shirts up front.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine"

"No you're not. Your face is all red"

"I am fine" he snapped at her. "Now take your bags, we must be on our way."


	9. Promises and Hats

Howdy Ho everyone, I'm not exactly too too thrilled the way the start of this chapter came out, but I was pleased with the ending. There may be a possible re-write in the future. We shall see.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they really make my day and I can't wait to write more because I know it's being enjoyed. Thank you again!

Chapter IX. _Promises and Hats. _

Erik stormed away from the dress shop while Sara nipped away at his heels wondering if she should say something. He stared straight ahead like he forgot she was even there. Sara didn't like this silence, too uncomfortable for her taste; she was glad _she_ wasn't the cause of this behavior but had no idea how to fix it. With her old daddy, all she had to do was give him a hug when he got angry and the mood would vanish, at least in front of her eyes. She had no other idea, so this was better than nothing. She wrapped her arms around Erik and prayed it would do something. "Daddy if you want me to hate her guts I will." The Phantom hung onto her for dear life, fighting with all his strength not to cry. "She hurt me Sara" he whined, "the first person I ever open my heart to. The _first_."

Sara never in all her born days had any idea how to handle it when an adult cried so she just stayed hugging him, rubbed his back, and racked her brain for any words of comfort. "Dad if she does go and marry that pansy, you'll get over it, while she will realize one day what a mistake she made and feel miserable for the rest of her life. She'll run back to you."

For the life of her, Sara couldn't see what her dad saw in this woman, no, little girl called Christine. She sounded just horrible as a human being and wasn't too pretty. So she had a good voice, so what? Is that any reason to base the foundation of true love? Even as a young kid, Sara certainly didn't think so. Finally Erik broke away, pushed his hair back, and took a deep breath. "Feel better?" she asked hoping he wouldn't take it as sarcasm.

"A little."

"Aww that's good. Um, are we going home?"

"I'll get to that in a minute, come here sweetheart."

She moved closer as she felt the mood turn dark again. "I suppose when this is brought up, I turn into the child, and I know you're probably thinking 'Get over it already.'"

"I d-"

Erik held up his hand silencing her. "Sara I don't want you going there. If that fop finds out there is another life with me and that I am responsible for you, he'll stop at nothing to take you away from me. Now promise me Sara."

"Uhh…"

"Promise Me."

"I pro-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute" Erik cut her off again taking her hands away from behind her back, so any crossing of the fingers would be impossible. She groaned. _How did he know! _

"I was your age once too" he reminded her, "I know all the tricks. Go ahead now."

"I promise."

"That's my good girl. Don't go over there. They're just as big of monsters as I am. They'll separate us forever. No Sara, I can't handle that again. I can't loose you, don't leave me like she did."

_Wow, one minute he's all moody and the next he's like a scared little boy. I bet this is all that Christine's fault! _

"I'll never leave you, and we'll show that old worm woman what a true family is like and she'll be sorry she's not a part of it.'

Erik smiled. Did he mention how much he liked this girl?

"Now about your question. I feel pretty good right now so we don't have to return home unless you want to. Right now, you call the shots."

"Let's go look at the pretty hats!"

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea. When I was a little boy, Madeline would wear those God awful hats and they never failed to make me laugh." He told her walking again.

"Who's Madeline?"

"The woman I was expected to call mother."

_Oh boy, nice and bitter. _"What happened?"

"Sara you already know more about my past than probably anyone else. Don't push your luck. Yes, there is more but I will tell you when I'm good and ready to, aright?"

Sara held up her hands defensively. "Alright, alright. Don't shit a brick"

"Want to try that again?"

"I mean, um, I won't ask. Yes, that's it. I won't ask."

"That's better. Where did you hear that phrase anyway?"

"Some guy walking around before I even met you."

"Well you're not to say it again. Only streetwalkers and bums use that language."

"But it's funny," she whined

"I won't say it again. Now let's go look at those hats."

Sara tagged along behind him, her young mind already quite full. She was thinking about still going to see Christine and raise hell at her for hurting Erik. She was sure that before this 'Great Disaster' Erik wasn't so moody, this was just a result brought on by a broken heart. _It's the least I can do _she thought. He took her off the streets giving her a home, food, beautiful new clothes on her back, the absolute least she could do was try to repair this relationship. She still didn't care too much for Christine, but if her dad was in love with her, what right did she have to be selfish and deny him of his own happiness?

XXX (A/N: Erik is out of character here, but he's with a little girl and it's all in good fun. They're taking happiness where they can get it)

For about an hour and a half, Sara tried on every hat in the store and modeled them in front of Erik. The highlight was when she convinced him to try some on too. The brighter the color and the more ribbons there were ensured the loudest laughter. When Sara came out wearing a big, tall green hat that looked like a tree with little ornaments dangling on the sides, Erik fell off his chair. When Sara caught a glimpse of herself, she followed his lead and the two of them were rolling around the floor holding their sides. Now all they needed were the dresses, shoes, and a bouquet of flowers and they could have passed for bridesmaids.

"Oh dahling, I absolutely adore your hat" Erik squealed in a high pitched voice, taking off his hat to grab a shawl and put it over his head representing long hair; then putting his hat back on. Sara looked at him strangely for about a second before collapsing in laughter back on the floor all over again. He scowled and hit her with his hat. "Come on now, get into character."

"What… char..achterr?" she choked out in between trying to catch her breath and crying.

"Which character! The one about a lady who just got complimented on her absolutely ridiculous hat."

As the two played, Nadir was passing the shop on his way to get a bite to eat. He could have sworn he saw two familiar figures trying on hats and poking at each other. He backed up and did a double take at the window shaking his head.

"Nah, it can't be."


	10. Prelude to an Adventure

Running From the Past

Prelude to an Adventure.

I know this is a short one guys, but I have the next few chapters all in my head. I just need to get them typed up, so it shouldn't be too too long between updates. Did that make everyone happy? I'm glad :)

Sara and Erik eventually laughed themselves into exhaustion at the hat store and called it a day. "You know dad, that's the kind of humor people want in the Operas. It's what people want to see." Erik leaned closer ready to hear what she knew about an opera, any opera. That way, he could figure out what she knew.

"And why is that cherie?"

"Well, the world is already cruel and heartless enough right? Without the operas even being involved. I wouldn't want to go and be sad when I'm supposed to be having fun out on the town. It's too realistic, too close to real life."

"Yes, but most operas are about love, and love is...Well love is cruel and heartless." Erik sighed, all thoughts going back to Christine. She just wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried to ignore her.

"Why? Who said just because you fall in love you have to give up ever laughing or having fun again?" Sara's only knowledge on love came from Erik, and his one and only experience had failed miserably, therefore giving Sara the idea that all love was evil and should be avoided. How Erik wished he was able to tell her the other side, but he literally had no idea. "Romance never works out," he explained. "Except in fiction... I wish I lived in fiction."

The two of them walked in silence on the way back to the Opera House, each lost in their own train of thought. When they arrived, Sara announced she was going to walk around and explore the rest of the building. "Be careful and don't get lost," Erik warned her before giving the go ahead nod. Sara knew she was taking a risk, a huge risk. Especailly if what Erik told her was true. "Dad?" she asked before going in her direction.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I... I love you."

Erik's mind wheeled. _She loves me. Oh God she loves meee. Do you all hear that? My kid loves me and nobody else. Take that Christine! I didn't have to deceive this girl in any way and she loves me all by herself. She's only a teenager for Christ's sake and she already knows better than you how to treat people. Say something back to her you dope!_

"I love you too Sara. You are really truly the light in my life"

Sara gave him a half smile before turning around and going left, while Erik turned and headed right.

_Now I really can't allow myself to mess up... I really need to hang around for him._


	11. Christine the traitor?

Running From the Past.

Chapter X. _Christine the Traitor?_

Sara weaseled her way out of the Opera House via the back door without any problems. Leaning against the wall outside, she breathed a sigh of relief and prayed to God everything would go smoothly and nothing bad would happen to her. She took Christine's information out of the pocket of her dress and smoothed back her hair. She hated breaking promises and going back on her word, but this was one time where it just had to be done. She shakily walked in the direction of the de Chagny estate.

Although it wasn't extremely far, she would have been happy with a horse. She couldn't raid the opera stables as it would be too obvious, and she couldn't hail a cab because it would be far too easy to remember a little girl traveling all by herself. She would have to walk. Sara took one last look towards her new home and walked on.

She made a few stops along the way, mainly to grab nibbles of food and prep her appearance for when she arrived. The last thing she wanted were these people to think Erik was doing a poor job with her and let her run around looking like a ragamuffin. She already got a glimpse of Christine, and while she was never exactly mean to her, she had hurt Erik and therefore he hated her. It was hate by association. Raoul on the other hand, she had no idea what to expect, he could scream at her and throw her the hell out of his house, or smile and welcome her in.

Meanwhile, at the de Changy estate, Christine and Raoul were inviting Mrs. Nuel in for tea. They had assured her that within the next couple of days Sara would arrive. She was a child who was told about a great mystery. No one would be able to leave that alone. Christine was having second thoughts about selling the girl out when it looked like Erik hadn't harmed her in any way; it was Raoul who convinced her that giving him custody of another human life was insane.

"Oh Raoul, I can't do this to her. I saw them together, and really they looked quite happy. Both of them."

"Christine please let me handle this. How did a monster like him ever gain supervision of this little girl Sara."

"They looked like they really enjoyed each other."

"He probably hypnotized her. Remember Christine, how he would make you feel things that weren't there?"

"Mrs. Nuel," Raoul began, "Would you mind telling us everything you know about this young lady?"

"Well, her name is Sara, she arrived at the orphanage at the age of seven. Her mother died when she was just three, followed by her father only a few years later. She-"

"An orphan?" Raoul interrupted, "So I take it she's looking for any father figure she can find correct?"

"I assume so, yes."

"See Christine? She's not really honestly happy with Erik, he's just filling a hole for her. She'd take anybody who would give her the time of day."

"I don't care. It still doesn't feel right. If no one adopted her thus far, why not let her stay with him? He can't be doing anything wrong otherwise why is she still there?"

The threesome sat around in a circle drinking their tea and talking about a range of subjects, but eventually falling right back onto Sara. They tried to gain some insight on how someone so different from Erik could form any type of bond. When they found out she liked music, they said say no more. That explained everything perfectly.

Sara meanwhile was dragging herself up the drive to the de Chagny home, "Curse these hills" she panted dragging her legs to finish the walk. "When I get home, these dead stems are taking a nice long rest. This so better be worth it." She gutted her way up to the front door and knocked as politely as she could. A young lady opened the door to her giving her the once over. "Good afternoon Madame, my name is Claudia. May I help you?"

_Madame? Am I that old? Am I at the "ma'am" stage of my life?_

"Yea-Yes. I'm here to request a moment Mademoiselle Daae. Is she in?" That sounded so fake to Sara and she swallowed to control the bubbling laughter.

"I will see if that is at all possible. Might I take your name?"

"Sara."

"Just a minute please." Claudia said closing the door.

Sara busied herself with looking at the flowers in the front garden. She decided it was only a house, not a home. A home was what she had. So it didn't look like this from the outside, she was loved and protected, and most of all wanted. That's what a true home was. Inside, Raoul shuffled Mrs. Nuel to wait in the kitchen until the appropriate time and gave Claudia the high sign to let Sara in. She was shown into a library where Christine and a young man stood waiting for her. _This must be the fop. _Although she didn't know what a fop was supposed to look like, she concluded they were all the same.

"Sara, how nice to see you again." Christine said giving her a hug and kissing both cheeks. Raoul shook her hand and offered her a warm smile welcoming her to their home.

"Pleasure to meet you monsieur de Cac- Chagny." _Crap don't ask me to explain. _

"Pleasure to meet you too my dear, please, have a seat."

_Oh crap, this can't be good. They're being too nice. They want something. _

"How's your father?" Christine whispered in her ear so only Sara could hear it.

"He's fine."

"Does he know you are here."

"No."

Christine turned pale, thoroughly scared for this little girl. She knew Erik better than Raoul. If Erik really had a love for her, then he wouldn't hurt her come hell or high water. Raoul was just being an old worry wart.

"Now, Sara" Christine said. "I'm sure you are here to take me up on your offer to hear about your dad and our past."

"I already know about your past. He already told me."

"Did he share that he's a madman and a murder as well?" Raoul asked raising his eyebrow at the girl.

"Raoul, please. Now Sara first you better begin by telling me what it is you already know…"

" I know that he fell in love with you but you decided he wasn't good enough and left."

Christine closed her eyes. So Erik was telling only his side to her and not the whole story? She was sure Erik didn't mention the lies and the act of trying to kill her husband to be.

"Sara," she sighed, "There is so much more to this than you understand. A very long story."

"I understand that you pretended to love him but you didn't."

"Sara he deceived me into loving him. He made me feel that way because he wanted me to. I didn't feel it on my own will. When I refused to give up my life to stay with him, he threatened to kill Raoul so I would have no other distractions."

_LIAR! _She thought_. Not My dad. _"Well obviously he didn't so what's your point?"

Raoul butt in, probably tired of the circles they were running in. If he left everything to Christine, she'd probably blab to her to run as fast as she could back home to the maniac. "Sara" he said sternly, "We simply cannot allow you to go back to a life style where you are in harms way. That would make us poor citizens and we can't have it. You may come out now" he announced to the kitchen as the door swung open, Sara could see plain as day who it was.

"Oh no!" she yelped, "Not you! How did you find me here! Dad, dad HELP!" Sara screamed bolting towards the front door. When 3 police men entered, she backed off and stood in the middle of the room, desperate for a way out.

_The stairs? No they'll probably shoot me. Going under their legs? No there's too many, I'll never out run them. I don't know what else to do, help daddy helppp. _she thought sadly.

"Hello Sara." Satan's secretary said advancing on the young girl as she moved back against the wall. "Did you miss us? You know you have to come back don't you?"

"I most certainly do not. I was adopted, you're not in charge of me anymore." _Christine, help me here!_

Noodlehead took her arm and strapped a pair of handcuffs on her to ensure there would be no running off again. Sara pleaded and cried begging her to have mercy. She finally found a home where she was happy, but nothing worked. The truth was, she was technically kidnapped and still property of the orphanage.

"I don't want to go back with you! I hate you people!" Sara screamed fighting against the handcuffs scraping up her wrists. "You're not my family and I hate you. I really do! Please do something Christine, help me" she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "He never hurt me, I swear he never hurt meee"

"Alright boys, let's take her away. And be careful, don't let her out of your sight for a minute." the demon announced, eager to get Sara back to her own turf so she could take delight in punishing the child. As the police led her out the door, Sara didn't give up hope pleading for somebody, anybody to help her. She jerked around once they arrived outside and started yelling for help. "HELP! ABUSE.. FIRE… MURDER." she screeched hoping someone would hear her.

A gag was placed over her mouth and she was loaded into the police carriage. She slumped in the back, all her strength lost. _This is all my fault! Why didn't I listen? Daddy help, pleasee. Rescue me and I'll never disobey you again. I promise…_

As the carriage rolled away, nobody noticed the small figure that dashed out into the horizon.


	12. Hopefull Ideas

Running From the Past

Chapter 12: Hopeful Ideas

Sara sat chained up like a slave in tears while the evil demon from hell Nuel sat taunting her to know end waiting for her to flip out so she would be immediately arrested. There was nothing Sara could do and no where to run. She was trapped. There was one idea rolling around in her brain, but it wouldn't work in a carriage. It was more suitable for an outside capture where she could easily run away. She slumped down defeated and lonely. _He won't come for me _she thought sadly_. I wouldn't even come for me. I broke probably the most important promise of my life and lied miserably. No better than Christine. He's not coming_.

_No!_ The other half of her mind screamed back at her, _you're wrong. He loves you, he'll show up. _

XXX.

The cloaked figure approached the opera house timidly, yet fierce determination shown brightly in the eyes. Of course, since all the doors were now locked, she hiked up her clothes and proceeded to climb the roof and storm in the back way. This was not proper behavior for Christine Daae, but it was needed. If Erik heard it from anybody else, they would be dead. No question about that. She closed the back door as quietly as she could, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She hoped Erik would still allow her to step foot in his building and not kill her on the spot just because he could.

She realized she had absolutely no idea how to get to him…All the times she had ever gone to his lair, he had brought her; she never went by herself. Silently, Christine moved across the building to her old dressing room harboring a single idea. The room was dark and dusty after many moons of non-use, and she was very surprised that Erik hadn't walled it up for good. She stood in front of the mirror, said a quick prayer begging for the idea to work, and started to sing.

"Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian, grant to me your glory…" Nothing. What was it she expected to happen?

"I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music…" Was it him? Could it be him? Was he just going to lure her down to him so he could kill her and no one would ever hear her screams? Erik held out his hand mentally kicking himself for this again. He was taking her to his home, Raoul was still in existence. Nothing had changed. Erik was like the lost puppy. No matter what she did, he would always come back. Christine took his hand and together they went through the mirror once more like so long ago.

Christine didn't even wait for the boat, or even to arrive at his home. "I know where Sara is" she told him, breaking any moment they had.

"So do I. She's exploring."

"No Erik, she's not." Christine argued, "She came to see me and Raoul sent her back because he thought you would ruin her life and she wouldn't grow up, well, normal."

Erik stood in shock with his arms crossed watching her. That did sound like a very fop-ish thing to do. "No…no, it can't be" he tried to convince himself. "She promised I made her promise" he sobbed falling down to his knees without bothering to stop the tears. Christine swore she could see the exact moment in time his heart shattered. She sat down next to him and held him tight as he cried. She wasn't afraid of him, he was harmless right now.

"How do we get her back? God Christine I want her back, make her come back to mee"

"Shh, I know Erik, but she didn't run away from you that is a plus isn't it? Why would she? I'm sure you treat her like a princess. Now don't cry, we'll figure something out"

"Princess" he echoed. "She's my princess and I need her in my life. She's the only one to ever, ever look me straight in the eye and not at the mask. Tell the Vicomte goodbye. You won't be seeing him again."

"What do you mean I won't be seeing him again?"

"He'll die for this." Erik told her standing up. "I knew I should have killed that miserable fop when I had the chance to. This is the second time he's stolen something important from my life, I will make damn sure there is not a third."

"Erik no," Christine said grabbing onto his arm. "He's not the worry right now. Get Sara first, kill later." She explained hoping by "later" Erik would be too overjoyed to remember about killing anyone. He sat back down with his head in his hands crying. Christine looked at the even more broken down man in front her and rubbed his back in circles in an effort to be comforting.

We have to get her back she thought, this could very well be the final push to send him over a cliff…

Suddenly she had a break through. "Erik, if I go to run an errand real quick, will you be here when I return?"

He sniffled. "My body might be but I don't know about me per say."

Christine smacked Erik upside the head, "That is enough of that talk. How would it look to Sara if she came home and saw her daddy, you, dead? Again. Now I promise, I have an idea that will help us. I just need to pick some things up." She squeezed his hand tightly, "I will be back. I promise."

"Like you promised the last time?"

"Please trust me. You don't have to forgive me right now, but at least trust me…Please?"

"Alright, fine." He gave in, "But I'm not trusting you for 'you' I'm trusting you for Sara. I won't do anything to myself and I will be here when you return."

"Good, now sit there and don't move. The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back" she lectured and ran down the hallway, back through the mirror and finally out the door. Erik could do nothing but sit, wait, and worry. _Here we go again God, bargaining time. Help my girl return back to me, and I promise to change for the better…I promise. _

Laying down on the floor, he played back the past few days with her. How in this short length of time he truly laughed and smiled more than in his whole life. Pulling his cape over his head, he cried until he had nothing left.

XXXX

I am so glad you all like this story :) All your nice reviews are expanding my poor litte ego LoL.

I hope you all keep reading and I hope I don't disappoint any of you. You all Rock :)


	13. Nadir to the Rescue

Hey all! I'm soooo sorry for dropping the ball on updating. First I had finals, then trips, then the Phantom 'obsession' died down, but now I'm back and ready to go. Let's rock and roll

PS- Seeing the stage show again on the 28th.. Anyone else in AZ going?

_** Running from the past- Nadir to the Rescue**_

_** Chapter 13.**_

Christine left the building in the biggest hurry of her life. She knew Erik would say whatever he had to in order to keep her happy, therefore knew he would harm himself if she was not fast. She flew down the street, her hair and dress flapping in the wind behind her; hardly the way a young lady, especially a young lady of class should act. A few stares were aimed in her direction, mainly coming from stuffy old couples enjoying a nice stroll. Christine brushed them off and kept going to the one person willing to help Erik; the one other person who would help period.

Running past the park, and turning a corner, she swallowed taking in the familiar sight around her. She brushed back her hair and smoothed down her dress before calmly walking the rest of the way. Nadir had to help didn't he? He had a pure heart of gold and right now Erik really needed him, no matter what argument was put up and how much he denied it. Suddenly, she was filled with a sense of dread, what right did she have to promise his help without so much as even asking? What if he was busy? Not in town, or just plain said no?

_This is a bad idea, why did I promise? How could I be so dumb?_ Christine asked herself kicking up snow with her shoe. She stopped and turned at Nadir's friendly looking place. Normally she would feel very welcome and excited about visiting, but now she was just plain terrified.

_Please Daddy, make him help us. Please _she prayed to herself silently before taking a deep breathe and knocking on the door. A second went by, then two. _Oh well, I guess he's not home. I'll try again later _she thought and turned around to leave. As soon as she was facing the other direction she slammed straight into Nadir, who looked like he just came from the market. Food scattered out of the bag and rolled around on the floor before coming to a stop on the sidewalk.

Christine ran after the fallen foods and picked up what she could in her arms. "Oh Nadir I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, is any of your food ruined?"

Nadir laughed and bent down to pick up what Christine couldn't "No Miss Daae it is my fault for not looking at who was coming out of my own home." he teased with a smile. Christine blushed and handed him a banana from her pile growing in her arms.

"I am sorry for coming uninvited, but I am in a bit of a bind and thought, well maybe -"

"Thought I might be of some help Miss Daae?"

"Would you?"

Nadir shrugged his shoulders and opened the front door. "We shall see, now come on inside and tell me what you need."

"Actually, I was wondering if we could return to the opera house? See it involves Erik to a degree and he- "

"Might do himself harm" Nadir finished for her. "Yes, we all know how Erik gets when he's upset. I can't tell you how many times he's threatened to do something to himself. Never does though"

"Yes you're probably right, but I would feel better. I don't want to risk it."

"As you wish Miss Daae, we shall return to the opera house, and on the way, you can tell me your problem."

XXX

The pair started to walk in the other direction and Christine told him the whole story about how Erik become attached to this girl and her fop of a husband was worried about him having control over another life and called up an orphanage. She told him of how Erik simply fell apart without Sara and as his friends, they had a responsibility to return them to each other.

"Nadir they need each other. I don't know how they make it work, but they do. They both got what they wanted and it's not fair for anyone to ruin that. I know Raoul's heart was in the right place, he was looking out for Sara's best interest, but he's not God. He doesn't decide who goes and who stays. "

Nadir walked in silence, digesting what Christine had just said. He was glad Erik had come to love the girl, as they had not gotten along when they had first met. "Christine," he started, "Would you believe that the first words Erik and Sara ever said to each other were to start a fight?"

"Why did he yell at her?" She knew Erik all too well.

"She was nice to him."

_Aha! _"Yes that sounds like Erik"

"Come, we have been taking our time. Now we must hurry."

_No more running_ Christine thought, _there are other ways to give a person a heart attack!_

They ran back through the streets, acquired a few more stares, into the opera house and bolted through the mirror where Erik stayed just as Christine had left him. The only difference was that he was now awake and staring at the ceiling, completely spaced out.

"Do you know how many dots are in the ceiling?" he asked in a weak voice

Christine and Nadir exchanged glances, each thinking this was going to be difficult. Christine sat behind him, moving his head into her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "No Erik, we don't" she answered, humoring him.

"5,316."

"That many? Erik are you sure?" Nadir asked, fully knowing Erik hated to be questioned.

"Erik…is that my name?"

_Well it was when I left here this morning_ Christine thought to herself. "Yes, you're Erik, I'm Christine, and this is Nadir. We're your friends, we're here to help."

"It's dark in here."

"We can fix that for you" Nadir offered, opening the mirror leading to Christine's old dressing room to reveal sunlight streaming in from the windows.

"That's better. I like this better. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome"

Christine pulled Nadir up against the wall and sighed. "He's lost whatever is left of his mind, what do we do?"

"Humor him?"

"We can't do that forever can we?"

"Miss Daae, I know it isn't what you would like to hear, but maybe he's better like this. He has no memory of Sara, the disaster, or his past."

"We would miss him. I know this does not make sense, but I have a sense of comfort every night knowing that someone was willing to do anything in the world for me in the form of Erik. I know I didn't pick him to be my husband but I know he would always protect me. I broke his heart now I must help him repair what little was saved."

_Sounds to me like she's doing this partly out of guilt…_

"Yes ma'am. You're right, I was wrong and I apologize. I have an idea, stand back please"

Christine did as instructed and Nadir picked Erik up and launched him into the lake head first. Five seconds later he emerged slopping wet and on the warpath. In an instant he had Nadir captured in his Punjab lasso ready to kill.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rid myself of you right now Daroga."

"Because I'm too old a friend and too old a person for you to kill, I'm here to help you, and you wouldn't do this in front of a lady" Nadir told him, motioning to Christine who stood watching the scene wide-eyed. Erik blinked in shock, everything coming back to him.

"Christine" he whispered, almost inaudibly, "you came back"

"I told you I would, Erik. And I'm true to my word, I have Nadir here to help us."

"As long as you don't strangle me" Nadir commented, taking the rope away from his neck and sitting on the floor. Erik followed, then Christine.

"Now we don't have an easy task ahead of us here. Raoul has some strong influence, and if he put Sara back, it probably won't be easy to get her out- but I will try" Nadir quickly finished seeing the pained expression on his friend's face.

Erik looked at Nadir and Christine. He was incredibly touched by what they were willing to do for him. He hadn't been a good person to either of them, but yet both were so eager to help him. He didn't know much about friends, but he was convinced this was the best they got. Even if a certain someone had made a, well, bad decision involving a certain fop. He would definitely have to change his ways around them, they deserved better.

"Is everyone alright with that idea? Erik?"

"Wait, what?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"What if I go and say I'm interested in 'adopting' Sara, then I come and bring her back here with you?" Nadir explained again

"Oh yes, go ahead. You have my permission." Erik agreed, hoping he hid the fact he had no idea what they were talking about and spaced out into his own thoughts.

Nadir stood up to start preparing for his task and Christine stood up walking him to the mirror. "Are you comfortable with that idea? Do you know how to even start?"

"No." Nadir admitted, "Not entirely. But I will figure it out, this is too important…Besides, it's the only idea I have."

On impulse, Christine hugged Nadir tightly as the two men grasped hands and wished each other the best of luck. Nadir bowed his head and stepped through the mirror. Christine and Erik came back and sat on the floor against the wall, hanging onto each other for support.

There was no hidden meaning by Erik's actions. He had no plans to take her down to his darkness and make her his queen, he just needed a friend. Now, there was nothing left to do. Any of his future happiness revolved around Nadir and how good he was at convincing the orphanage he wanted Sara. All anyone could do was wait and hope


	14. Daddy Nadir

Running From the Past- Daddy Nadir

Chapter 14

Nadir rushed about trying to find the right choice of clothes for the occasion. If one didn't know any better, they would assume he was a woman trapped in a man's body. What the outside world didn't know was that the more "smarter" and "distinguished" he looked, the better chance he would have of convincing the orphanage that he was cape able of caring for a child, thus would have a better chance of bringing Sara back to Erik.

He settled on a tuxedo and top hat. Again, the outsider would think he was going to a party, or the theatre, and who knows? To the orphanage, he may be doing just those things. Adjusting his hat, he called for a carriage and was off. During the forty-five minute ride, he rehearsed his speech over and over in his head. _My wife and I are interested in a daughter_. No, that wasn't right. _I'd like a little girl to bring home._ No, that wasn't right either- made him sound like a pervert. _I'd like an older girl please, we're not able to raise a infant_. No way. Nothing sounded right, and he prayed to Allah that when the time came, the perfect excuse would glide right out of his mouth.

He leaned his head back and watched the scenery out the window. If he didn't know any better, there were a lot more families about today. Parents with their children. Although he doubted it, he hoped Erik would not make his way outside for he would surly think the Gods were mocking his pain.

After counting the lines in the carriage, picking out the ugliest person in groups of 3 or more, and trying to guess the first names of all he passed, the carriage came to a halt. Nadir gladly paid the driver, who took one last look at the Persian dressed to the nines only to be dropped off at an orphanage, then was off to find his next customer.

Nadir held onto the gate for a minute before entering saying a silet prayer to Allah for a calm encounter. He concluded his prayer by mentally telling Erik to never say he does nothing for him. This was the next best thing except for having the baby himself! Taking a deep breathe he pushed open the gate and made his way inside in search of someone who could possibly help him. Off to the left, was the playroom. Inside there were kids coloring, reading, playing house, and standing in line to ride a shiny new green bicycle. From what he could gather, it looked like 5 times around the room and it was the next kid's turn.

_Cute kids_ he thought sadly. _I wonder if they'll ever get a second chance. Kids don't deserve this_.

"May I help you?" a woman's voice called out behind him, breaking Nadir out of his thoughts. This was it; show time.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to pick up a daughter I had to leave behind as when she was born, I was not able to care for her. I believe she's here"  
_Great God in Heaven that was good_! Nadir thought to himself. Let's just hope she believes it.

-xxXXXxx-

"Of course sir, however I must tell you we are an orphanage and there is a chance that your daughter may be with a family now."

"I understand." She better not be! Erik will claw my eyes out!

"Alright, just out little disclaimer" the lady laughed politely. She had seen this before; parents coming back at a later date looking for their child, and the child had been gone. As much as she would like to help, it felt wrong to her to disclose any information about where the child has gone and who with. Maybe it was better that way, sometimes the parents changed the child's name. "Now let's see" she said putting on her glasses to scan the playroom, "What's your little girl's name?"

"Sara"

"Sara..."

"Oh I'm sorry, Sara.." Think! Pick something, anything! "Sara Destler. " It was as good as any name, and it was true.. Almost. Erik did want her as his daughter.

"Ah just one moment, please excuse me. I have to go see about her"

"So she's still here then?" Nadir asked excitedly. He wouldn't be Erik's latest victim after all.

"Well she might be, I must check."

"One moment" Nadir started. "Might be? Where else would she be?"

But he was the only one in the room.


	15. A Daddy's Love

Chapter 15- A Daddy's Love

Sara's ears perked at the mention of her name, but couldn't place the voice. And she being the only Sara here, that made for some trouble. "Oh no, I can't get adopted now! I have a daddy. His name is Erik! He's my daddy, not these people. Oh God what do I do, help someone." she begged, but of course was only greeted by the silence. Not even a mouse spoke. She pulled and spun around in her chains hoping a miracle would happen and she would be free of the wretched irons, but to no avail.

_I'm sorry daddy, _she thought. A silent tear slipping down her cheek. _I was only trying to help you be happy again._ _I can't let this end this way._ Sara so wanted to prove to Erik that she could help him and would make him the best daughter in the whole world. So far, she wasn't off to a great start, but a part of her did love him and that had to count for something, didn't it?

She sat against the wall, closed her eyes, and prayed to her father.

It's been a forever daddy  
I really really miss you  
I've been told you're safe now  
in a beautiful place called Heaven

My other daddy was going to make your favorite dinner tonight  
I Promised to eat it all up  
even though I don't like carrots  
He was going to teach me how to play the organ  
I can hardly wait  
To play like a master  
Can't you see me?  
I found my other father this year  
I still carry around a picture of us  
in my silver locket  
You are the greatest daddy  
I can finally do a cartwheel  
even though I miss you helping me  
Can't you see me?  
I miss how you used to tickle me  
Tickle my belly  
My belly hurts  
I try not to cry  
Everyone says it's ok  
I know you don't like it when I cry  
Never wanted me to be sad  
I try daddy but it hurts  
Is it true you're not coming home?  
Maybe some day  
I can visit you in Heaven, ok?  
It's time for me to try and better my mess now  
I always leave the light on  
just in case you come home  
and kiss me again  
I love you so much  
I miss you daddy

_Please help me and I promise I'll make you proud. There's someone in this world who needs me just as I need him, someone who can love me like you can't right now. I'm not replacing you, that could never happen. I love you daddy, please help mee._

Sara summoned every last once of her strength and started to pull at the chains again. On the third time, they broke! She was free!

"Woww," she gasped, staring at the wall rubbing her wrists, "Did I do that?"

"Go on," a voice whispered in her ear. "Nothing good can come of just standing there"

"Are you an angel?"

"You might say that, now off with you. Go on." Sara felt a light push and for once decided not to question or argue. She was free and could now run back to Erik and pray he wouldn't throw her out.

--------

I don't own "9/11 -Daddy" By DJ Sammy. I only changed the words around so it fits in the story. Please don't sue


	16. A Daring Escape

Good evening to those who are so gladly reading my story. I much appreciate it. Please don't hesitate to send your comments, concerns, ideas, or maybe even requests, and I will see what I can do for you J I'm sorry if there was any confusion in my last chapter, The dad Sara was talking to was her real biological father, not Erik, who she wants to stay with. I hope that makes sense.

As usual, I don't own Erik, Christine, Raoul, blah blah blah

Running From the Past

Chapter 16- A Daring Escape

Sara ran up and down the hallways enjoying her new found freedom. Although she was only chained up for not even a day, she was ready to run a marathon. It's never a good idea to keep kids in one place for too long, and Sara being a teenager; was no exception. She went running past the kitchen when a familiar sound perked her ears. There, sitting down at a table was a little boy crying for his mama. While Sara knew she should be hi-tailing it out of that place, she couldn't ignore this little boy. After all, that had been her once.

"You know it's very hard to make an escape with you crying like that."

"I don't care, I want my mama," he wailed. "She's dead and I'll never be able to see her again."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't have a mother either."

"Where is she?"

_I'm in an orphanage kiddo, just like you. Where else could she be? _"She's in heaven, with my father. But they're together, and they're happy and just because they aren't here doesn't mean I can't talk to them and I know they hear me and understand my pain or joy."

"They do? How?" more tears.

"Because that's what Angels are for."

"Is your mama an angel?" he was impressed now. His big gray eyes were now shining as if he were in the presence of a real-life saint.

"Of course, so is yours. And do you want to know where they live?"

Head shake yes.

"They live in a beautiful castle in the sky, filled with loving dogs and horses and unicorns. The castle is made out of roses and each angel wears a crown of violets on their head. When they want to go somewhere, all they do is whistle and a unicorn flies to their side. As they ride among the stars, and under the moon, having such fun with their forever unicorn, until they're hovering right above us." Sara held her hand up above her head for dramatic effect, "And that's how they can see their family and make sure that we're alright and surviving okay."

"And sometimes they even send us messages. In smells, or thoughts, or even feelings. Of course, it can be rather hard to get the messages if you were crying and behaving like you were."

Head back on the table.

"But they always try again. It's just like my mama used to say-"

"YOU! What are you doing here? Charlotte, Charlotte, she's out!."

Sara's eyes widened, "Oh no! You again!." She didn't know who Charlotte was, but she guessed it couldn't be good. "Damn, I try to be a good person and help someone out and it blows up in my face. Good luck kid, keep your chin up and remember your mama's always watching you." she sputtered to her new friend while running around the kitchen trying to outsmart the nuns that were closing in on her.

One had tape, the other a rope, and another held a pair of handcuffs just in case they were needed. "Dear God, this is cruel and unusual punishment" Sara thought to herself backing up against a corner with only a chair for protection. Even the lion tamers at the Circus had a whip.

"Sara, think about what you're doing. You are already in enough trouble as it is. You are ours for the rest of your life." The one with the tape spoke up.

_Quick girl, utilize what you have. It's not all lost, is it?_

"There's no hope left child," Sister handcuffs broke in, reading her thoughts. "Even if you escape us, there are plenty more outside this room who wish for the joy of catching you."

Sara pushed the chair out further and bit her lip. She was only a smidge nervous, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"We know that foreign man is a friend of yours, who else would want a defiant little troublemaker such as yourself. I'm sure it all came down through your mother. In my younger days, I was a midwife and I saw it all the time. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup!"

Sara closed her eyes as tight as she could and hurled the chair at the group of nuns. Her fear was now replaced by sheer anger. "How dare you, all of you! Is this your caring, mothering, and forgiving profession? Don't you talk about my mother, you didn't know her, and you don't really know me. I've longed to be understood my whole life and for once, FOR ONCE I'm glad to say you know jack shit!"

She backed up in what little room she had and made a mad dive under sister rope's legs on her stomach. She knocked over as many chairs as she could to disrupt them getting up fast and chasing her. "And that kid," she said to her audience, "Is how you deal with cranky nuns." With a wink, she was off.

Xx-XXX-xx

Sister Mary Gertrude had the unfortunate task of telling Nadir little Sara was no longer present at that establishment.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where the hell is she?" Nadir roared to nobody in particular.

"Well, if I may suggest another child sir,"

"Madame, I do not wish another child, Sara is my daughter and I wish to bring her home. Now."

"I'm afraid that is not possible sir."

Furious with every bit of his blood boiling, Nadir stormed out off to tell Erik his daughter was gone.


	17. Don't tell me, Show Me

Running From the Past

Chapter 17 Show, Don't Tell

"What do you mean she's gone Nadir?" Christine asked in a hushed voice, "Where on earth could she be?"

"Don't rightly know, but they said they must check for her, then she's magically gone. I don't get it" came the equally hushed and timid reply. "How's Erik?"

Christine nodded to the poor Phantom who was curled up in a ball muttering to himself. "You should have seen him before Nadir, your heart would have broke. It was as if he was no longer himself. Like a shadow. He was petting an imaginary horse pretending he was on a farm. Oh, it was horrible." Christine shuddered. "Maybe he won't remember anything"

"I doubt it Christine, but we've got to tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later and if it's not from us, he'll have our heads because we never spoke up."

Christine was silent. She knew Nadir was right, as usual.

Nadir strode over to where Erik was laying and poked him.

"Nerwoosh." came the reply.

"Erik" he tried again

"Arghh" he grunted, waving his arms in a rescue me- style

Nadir shook him gently. "Erik, wake up."

"Unhand me noodles. Must get my noodles away from the pirates" Erik announced, turning over on his stomach hugging imaginary food to his face.

Nadir looked over at Christine and shrugged. Christine was trying to supress a smile. She never knew Erik could be so… animated.

_I'm sorry I hurt you Erik_ she thought. _If I had stayed with you, we would have possibly had our own child and you wouldn't be suffering like this…_

'Nadir, I have an idea" she whispered, "But you might want to stand back for it."

Nadir bowed and made room for Christine by Erik "Erik, oh Erik" she cooed, "It's mee"

"Go away,"

"Oh Erik stop that, this isn't helping anything."

"Leave."

"Alright, you leave me no choice. I will remove your mask, here and now and in front of Nadir!"

Erik opened one eye and it glared at Christine with a look of ferocity. If looks could truly kill, Christine would be dead twenty times over. "I have told you once and this shall be the last time I repeat myself, Miss Daae. Do not under any circumstances touch my mask. I ought to break your neck in two for even attempting although I'm quite sure Nadir would get involved and end up dead himself."

Nadir looked up with a "What did I do?" face.

"Now Miss Daae, would you care to explain yourself?"

"Oh Erik relax, I'm only acting as stupid as you."

Erik opened is mouth to argue back and then closed it. He didn't really have anything to say to that. Well, he had one thing but it surely wasn't mature or gentleman like. Oh to hell with manners, he was heartbroken and had every single right.

_"You smell funny."_

_ XxXXxx_

Meanwhile, Sara was running down the halls once again trying desperately to make it to the front doors in one piece. She was sweaty, tired, and constantly brushing her hair back out of her eyes every two seconds. She didn't want this Charlotte or anyone else catching up with her bound by Satan to chain her up again and make her life miserable.

_Figures _she thought taking a deep breathe trying to bring air to her lungs. _I find a tiny blink of happiness and they tear it away._

Footsteps pounded down the hall and Sara guessed whoever they belonged to was most likely after her. In a slight way, she was proud. She would go down in history. Infamous or not, her name would be remembered. To avoid confrontation and possible capture, she opened the first door she saw and jumped behind an alter. She tried to regulate her breathing into a calm pattern and dispense of the wheezing like a horse noise she was making. With her luck, it would be the tell tale sign of where she was hiding out. Once Sara gathered her courage to poke her head out around the side of the alter, she realized she was in the chapel. One of her favorite places when she was a regular orphan here, not a mistaken , runaway one.

She loved the stained glass of the angels and the glass roof that allowed her to see the blue of the sky and dream she was elsewhere. She put her hands behind her head and laid back on them staring out that window like she had so many times before. Suddenly her mind started to float and she was five years old again, running over father's feet to tell her a bedtime story.

"_I don't know any stories little lady"_

_She giggled, "Sure you do daddy, make on up."_

"_Ah the land of make believe, if only everything were that easy. I tell you what, I will tell you a story tomorrow night, but for now how would you like it if I told you my favorite poem from when I was your age?"_

"_Alright Daddy" Sara smiled happily and curled up in his lap holding her puppy. A stuffed animal she had affectionately named "Marcello."_

_  
"Now let's see how it goes. Oh yes.._

_Wynken Blynken and Nod one night  
Sailed off in a wooden shoe  
Sailed on a river of crystal light  
Into a sea of dew.  
"Where are you going , and what do you wish?"  
The old moon asked the three.  
"We have come to fish for the herring fish  
That live in this beautiful sea;  
Nets of silver and gold have we!"  
Said Wynken,  
Blynken,  
and Nod.  
The old moon laughed and sang a song,  
As they rocked in the wooden shoe,  
And the wind that sped them all night long  
Ruffled the waves of dew.  
The little stars were the herring fish  
That lived in that beautiful sea  
"Now cast your nets wherever you wish  
Never afraid are we!"  
So cried the stars to the fishermen three:  
Wynken,  
Blynken,  
and Nod.  
All night long their nets they threw  
To the stars in the twinkling foam  
Then down from the skies came the wooden shoe,  
Bringing the fishermen home;  
'Twas all so pretty a dream it seemed  
As if it could not be,  
And some folks thought 'twas a dream they dreamed  
Of sailing that beautiful sea--  
But I shall name you the fishermen three:  
Wynken,  
Blynken,  
and Nod.  
Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes  
And Nod is a little head,  
And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies  
Is a wee ones trundle-bed.  
So shut your eyes while mother sings  
Of wonderful sights that be,  
And you shall see the beautiful things  
As you rock in the misty sea,  
Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three:  
Wynken,  
Blynken,  
and Nod._

Sara felt a deep lump in the back of her throat and tried not to cry. As terrible as it was to think, was there a purpose her father had passed away? Was it so she could brighten up Erik's lonely existence and show him that while she was not the one who's love he thought he wanted, she could still love him.

_Erik! _she thought, _I know you're angry, and possibly upset, but hang tight. I'm coming back no matter what. I promise you._

She knew exactly what Erik would say to that. "Don't tell me, show me."

And she intended to.

"Wynken, Blynken, and Nod" was writen by Eugene Fields. I don't own it, I merely borrowed it.


	18. Secret Visitor

_Running From the Past_

_Chapter 18_

_**Secret Visitor**_

By the time Sara made it past the gates of the orphanage, it was night. The howling wind whipped around her making the young girl's teeth click. She had forgotten how cold it could be at night and had nothing to keep her warm. Only the clothes on her back. In a last, desperate attempt for warmth, she took her blonde hair out of her ponytail and let it hang loose. Maybe it would keep her ears warm. She leaned against the gate looking around trying to focus her eyes on the dark roads.

_Some help the moon__is _she thought bitterly. _I still can't see anything._

Although plenty dark, Sara could see enough that it was either get a move on, or stay at her post until morning and therefore risking someone catching her. She twisted around trying to stick her arms inside her shirt for warmth and went on her way, looking at the stars.

_I wish I were a star_ she thought sadly. _You always have a home, people are always watching you, and there isn't anyone in the world who hates the stars._

After a half hour, Sara grew closer to town and sat down in a local market to rest her feet for a few moments. She heard moving to the left of her and shrugged it off to be a cat, or a dog rummaging around for leftovers. When her family was still around, her dog would constantly tip over the garbage looking for "treats."

The movement was closely followed by muffled whispers of a lady. Sara's natural curiosity was aroused and held her breath as she crawled inside her "store" and tried to spy on the voice next door. As luck would have it, there was no peephole for which she could se through, but the walls were thin enough to hear from. She didn't catch every word, but from what she could gather these two were in a forbidden love affair. Grumbling mentally over not seeing the couple in question, she walked out of the store and inched closer to theirs.

There were garments at the front, belonging to both men and women. They were still in tact, meaning well, Sara didn't need anyone to tell her what was going on in there. Pulling them away inch by inch, she inspected the items before her.

_I'm saved!_ she thought silently. _It's like Christmas!!_

She helped herself to the man's black jacket, a muff, and a scarf. For an instant, she felt a pang of guilt over taking these clothes, but it was survival of the fittest and finder's keepers. _I'll return them, I'll figure out a way to._ Sara told herself slipping the jacket around her. _You need them more_ a voice inside her said. _Besides, they'll be plenty warm after their...adventure._

Digging her hands into the pocket's of the coat, Sara came to the conclusion that she was lost. Well, she knew where she was; she didn't know where everything else is. Looking around, she tried to remember if she had passed any of these streets with Erik, but she couldn't remember a thing. She was too glad she had a 'father' and didn't pay attention to anything else. Including location.

"Damn I screwed up again," she yelled into the night. "Why didn't I pay attention? Why did I disobey?, and why did my parents have to diee?"

Silence.

"This is why, I'm useless. Someone tells me don't, I do. They say wrong, I say right. If someone tells me the sky is blue, I'll argue it's green. This is why I'm alone, I'm being punished. I'm too rebellious for my own good and not a proper lady after all"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" a soft female voice said behind her. "After all, parents love you no matter how rebellious you may be."

Sara brushed aside some stray hair and tears out of her face and whirled around staring into the darkness. It couldn't have been the lady who's clothes she took! She wouldn't be this nice to a thief.

"Who's there, who are you?"

"We have certainty met before" the voice said, and out of the darkness came the one and only Christine Daae.

"You!" Sara shouted looking frantically around for orphanage workers. "You set me up, you sent me back, I hate you! Go away!"

"No sweetie, please listen. Raoul-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Now just leave me alone! Go jump off a bridge!" Sara screamed, fresh tears dripping from her eyes as she ran for her life, in case Christine had backup.

"Raoul only wanted to ensure your safety. He did it" Christine told the silence. She sighed, and ran off in the direction of Sara praying the small girl would listen, and understand that she was wanted.


	19. New Friends and New Hope

_Running From the Past_

Chapter 19

_**New Friends and New Hope**_

Christine darted after Sara for all of ten minutes. The footprints in the dirt gave her all she needed to know about where to find the younger girl. She tracked her to a stable and hoped Sara hadn't ridden off. It takes the proper mindset to control a horse properly; and at that moment, Sara didn't have it.

"So are you going to follow me everywhere I go?"

Christine was silent.

"I heard you coming. I know you're here."

Christine bit her lip at the little, broken voice. This was her not too long ago. "Yes my dear, I have followed you. But please don't be afraid, I will not hurt you and mean you no harm."

"Is anybody with you?"

"No Sara."

"What changed your mind?"

"Pardon me?"

"Well the **last** time you meant me no harm.." Sara brought up, placing extra emphasis on the word "last."

"Oh Sara," Christine spoke sadly, "Please let's move on from that. I would like to be your friend. I want to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Get back to Erik."

Sara's ears perked up. Her eyes brightened and she eyed Christine. "Then he still wants me around?"

"Very much so little one."

"Even after all I have done?"

"There are worse things you could have done, trust me." Christine explained shuddering at the thought of Erik and the protectiveness of his mask. "So what do you say Sara, do you trust me?" she asked hopefully.

Sara looked her up and down as if seeing her for the first time. _Erik said she was so mean_ she thought, _But yet she wants to help me_. Or us she corrected herself. _She wants to help us. Maybe if I let her, she and Erik can get married and he will be even happier too_. she thought to herself, glowing at the idea of having both a mom and a dad.

"Yess" Sara answered slowly, not wanting to give her hopes away. "I do."

"So what happened to your family?" Christine asked Sara as she stopped and stared. Christine had easily taken a motherly role to Sara as she laid her head in her lap and Christine gently rubbed her head.

"They died."

"How?"

"Well my mother was a lot like me. Outspoken and hardly interested in ladies activities. She was thrown off a horse when I was three. I barely have any memories of her. I only remember what she looks like through pictures. Afterwards my daddy was so heartbroken he ordered to have the horse killed, but I wouldn't have it. I didn't understand why he was so mad at the horse but I did understand what "killed" meant. I begged and begged him to just give it away. Which he eventually did. Again, I don't remember any of that. It's just what I've been told."

Christine nodded slowly, taking this all in. "And your father?"

"I'm not sure" Sara admitted putting her hands over her face. "I just know he was sick."

"That must have been terrible."

"It was. My daddy was the best. He was so strong and he'd always throw me up in the air and tickle torture me until I couldn't breathe."

"Well, maybe Erik will do the same."

"Maybe…" Sara echoed.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had a brother. I don't know where he is though. Oh and I had a puppy too! A beagle! Her name was Casey and she ate a lot. I miss her, she used to sleep with me."

"I'm sure she loved you very much sweetheart." Christine told her gently. She was no longer worried about Sara being in Erik's care. She was such a sweet girl, bubbly, maybe a little cynical, but definitely a chatterbox. She would be a breath of fresh air for Erik and she had no doubt that as long as Erik was around, Sara would never ever want for anything or be a wandering child ever again. She would be Erik's princess. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of Sara, who had lost everything good in her life was open and receptive to love. And although Erik would not come out and say it, he wouldn't mind being loved either.

"Why didn't you marry daddy?" Sara asked suddenly, breaking Christine out of thought.

She sighed. It was bound to happen sooner or later. "I…well, I suppose I don't love him in the marrying way. You see Sara, yes he did a lot for me, but on the other hand he wasn't very nice to me either."

"And the Fo- and Raoul is?"

"Raoul… What can I say about him? Well sweetie, he was my childhood sweetheart. My first love. And well," Christine's voice lowered to a whisper. "he is the last connection to my father. He passed away just like yours Sara."

"Oohh," Sara said, although she didn't really understand. So Christine didn't really and truly love Raoul? Could she possibly have discovered she loved Erik instead?

"Please don't tell him Sara," Christine begged, her eyes bright with tears. "I can't bare to hurt him too."

Sara moved her hands away and looked back at the other woman. She held Christine's life in her hands. Of course she was a little girl and didn't know what to do with a power that so many others would love to possesses. "I won't tell him Christine. You have nothing to worry about. I'm never going to talk to him as long as I live."

Christine breathed a sight of relief. "I believe I'm keeping you from your father," she said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Sara announced, trying to hide the excitement that was bubbling up inside of her.

"Well, let us be off." Christine rose and walked out of the barn, her heals clicking on the street. Sara followed up behind, like a faithful spaniel.

"How far away are we?"

"Oh, about 15 minutes. Not far."

"Christine, I have been walking for God only knows how long. I'm tired and my legs are going to fall off. There are other ways to kill me you know."

"Good heavens, I don't want to kill you. I suppose you can stay here and I'll have Erik come back for you. Does that sound any better?"

Sara mulled it over. "No," she finally said. "I don't want to be out here alone." and she charged ahead of Christine determined. "Come on Christine" she called over her shoulder. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I find my daddy and the sooner we all live happily ever after!"


	20. Mommy Christine?

_Running From the Past_

Chapter 20

_**Mommy Christine?**_

Wow, guys I am so very sorry about not updating in donkey's years. I'm back and ready to go and I promise you it won't take another year to get an update out of me. As always, please Read and Review.

---

Happily Ever After… There was a time Christine dreamed these words for herself as well. In her opinion, marriage was based more on convenience rather then love. It was "convenient" that Raoul came from money and could take care of her until the end of her life, it was convenient that he rescued her from Erik's rage, and it was convenient that he was the last connection to her late father. All that was wonderful, yes, but she wasn't too sure it equaled love. She looked briefly at her life now as a countess and then as Mrs. Phantom and wondered if things would be better.

"Oh Sara,' she sighed, "I'm not sure there is any happily ever after. Perhaps that's all in stories that we are supposed to believe as children."

Sara's green eyes opened wide, to be told there was no such thing as happily ever after was just as big a sin as saying there was no such thing as Father Christmas or the Easter Bunny. Unthinkable in the world of a child. "Of course there is," she argued, "The stories wouldn't lie to us. They can't."

Her parents made her believe in happiness for life, and she would be darned if she was going to let that belief go in a heartbeat. After all, look at all the fairy tales, the boy and the girl always ride off together and stay with each other until they die.

Christine shook her head, her brown curls waving around behind her. "I can't do it sweetheart, I can't be with Erik. It's just not possible."

"Why not? You love him, I know you do."

"Well It's…complicated. I already am married. To Raoul. I picked Raoul. He loves me and I him. I will gladly bring you back to Erik but I cannot stay with you both."

The conversation died down and Sara lollygagged behind Christine for the remaining few minutes trying to fix things, and quick. Erik would be angry at her, no doubt of it and she needed to bring a big present. If there's one thing she learned in life, it's when you mess up in a big way, you have to apologize in an even -bigger- way. She was sure nothing would please Erik more than having Christine Daae stay with him and only him. There had to be a way, there just had to be.

"Are you sure you can't stay? For me?" Sara begged, turning on the "orphan charm" and her secret weapon--the puppy dog eyes. Desperate times always call for desperate measures.

Christine gave a small smile and knelt down to the young girl's eye level. "Sara I know you're looking for a family and I know how lonely you must feel. At your age, I was too. I suppose in a way, well I still am, but the fact of the matter is I can't do it with Erik. Now my dear you are most certainly welcome anytime you please, our door will always be open to you."

_Daddy and I can be your family…"_Why would I want to come see someone who wanted me alone and miserable?" she asked, clearly meaning the fop. She didn't want to see him again for all the gold in China. "Maybe he'll get run over by a pony!"

"I'll talk to him about that. When you enter our home you will be among friends, and with friends you are always safe. And I'm afraid that won't happen my girl.. Nobody knows horses better then Raoul"

"Couldn't you stay for just a little while? Please? I promise to be good."

"Why so determined? Why I can count back to the times you would have had my head on a pole. Did I make that much of an impression on you?" Christine asked , gently pushing the door forward and letting herself in the opera house.

Well, yes. As it turns out Christine was everything Sara wanted to be. Minus the whole married to a fop. She was beautiful, wise, incredibly patient, and best of all, accepting. She finally saw what made her so desirable to Erik as a woman. Those same qualities she desired in a mother.

"But I want you with me…" Sara muttered following Christine to her former dressing room. "I want you as my mom."

"Sara do you remember your mother?'

"Absolutely, sometimes I can even still hear her."

"And if your mother could pick any woman in the world to take care of you now, who would she choose?"

It was a no-brainer. Sara didn't even have to think. "You." she replied without missing a beat. "She would pick you. Just like I do."

"And why is that?"

"Because against the odds we formed a bond and you did the impossible to rescue me. If I were just anyone else, would you have done the same?"

Christine had to agree, had it been a perfect stranger she would not have tried so hard or went against her husband's actions. Did that mean in her heart she wanted to be Sara's mother? Or was she still in love with Erik and cared deeply for his happiness? She pushed her hair back and put her hand on the door. "Well," she began in a hoarse voice, "Are you ready to be with your father?"

Sara nodded feverishly, what a silly question! Of course she was ready. "Daddy!" she cried running under Christine's arm and pushing open the door.


End file.
